


You Shook Me All Night Long

by lydslibrary



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Sex, Dean Winchester Smut, Dean Winchester/Reader Smut, F/M, Lots of Sex, Oral Sex, SPN Smut, Sex, Sex in/on the Impala (Supernatural), Smut, Supernatural smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:21:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25081543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydslibrary/pseuds/lydslibrary
Summary: Y/N sees Dean working on the Impala on the side of the road and pulls over to see if he needs any help. Dirty thoughts turn into dirty actions...
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	You Shook Me All Night Long

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been listening to a lot of music lately, trying to expand my taste. I fell in love with a Supernatural Soundtrack playlist on Spotify (it's titled Supernatural Soundtrack [All Seasons], if anyone's interested). Then my creative juices started flowing. I decided to pick three songs for each boy from the playlist and write them out based on the lyrics of each song. The song I chose for this work was “You Shook Me All Night Long” by AC/DC. I spent a good amount of time studying the lyrics, not that they were that hard to decipher, but I decided to write this work based around cars because of the first few lines of the song. After I wrote it, I had to make the GIFs to go along with it. So, I guess this is the first work of my Supernatural Soundtrack Series? I had a really fun time making it and I hope you enjoy reading it!

****

**_She was a fast machine_**

**_She kept her motor clean_**

**_She was the best damn woman I had ever seen_ **

Dean sighed as he slammed the hood of his Impala. Wiping the grease on his hands off on his jeans he walked over to the passenger’s side door and tried to start the ignition for the third time. The car gave him a hopeful sputter and then died out.

“God dammit,” Dean groaned as he lifted the hood again, wondering what on earth the problem could be.

“Need any help?”

Dean looked up to see that a woman had pulled over behind his car, and she was almost as gorgeous as his Chevy was. Almost. Dean raised his eyebrows at the woman as she got out of her car and walked over to him.

“Figured I could help you jump start her, if the battery’s dead,” the woman shrugged. Dean gave her a smirk as he eyed her up and down. She was wearing short jean shorts, a black tank top, and a red plaid flannel that was tied in a knot, pushing her breasts together. “You should take a picture if you’re gonna stare, they last longer.” Dean snapped out of his thoughts that were gradually becoming dirtier the longer he looked at her.

“Sorry, yeah. Uh, I guess she needs a jump-start. I’ve tried just about everything else.”

“Mind if I take a look?”

Dean stared at her blankly.

“Oh, God, it’s 2020. Let’s not pretend like girls are incapable of knowing things about cars,” she said, as she practically pushed Dean out of the way and leaned over to take a look under Baby’s hood. Dean took a step back and took in the view; a woman, if he’d ever seen one, bent over his Baby, seeming like she knew her way around a car, her ass hanging out of the jean shorts she was wearing… it took just about everything Dean had to keep himself from getting a hard-on right there on the side of the road. “Enjoying the view?” The woman asked, still focused on the car, moving her ass from side to side teasingly. Dean cleared his throat.

“Oh, I, uh, I wasn’t lookin’.”

“Liar. Anyway, a jump-start won’t do you much good. Your fuel filter’s clogged. You got a backup by chance?” She asked, as she stood up and turned around to face Dean, pushing her hair out of her face with the back of her hand as to not get grease on her forehead.

“How do you know that?” Dean asked defensively, kicking himself for forgetting to check the damn fuel filter.

“Look, uh, what’s your name?”

“Dean.”

“Dean. I know they are far and few between, women mechanics, but you’re looking at one. That’s how I know. It doesn’t happen often, but sometimes a clogged fuel filter can lead to your engine not starting. Now, do you want to question me again? Because I know you wouldn’t be asking me these things if I was a man. You look like you know quite a bit about cars considering that you’re covered in grease and you have what seems to be a real well taken care of ’67. So, I repeat, your fuel filter’s clogged. I assume you know what that means. Do you have a backup?”

Dean was both taken aback and immensely turned on by the woman’s abrasiveness and knowledge of cars. He cleared his throat again. “No, no, I don’t.”

“Alright. I have some back at my shop. Wanna ride with me?”

“Actually, uh, do you know a tow company? I’d rather take her with me than leave her on the side of the road. She’s due for some extra TLC anyway, if that’s alright with you.”

“No problem, I get it. I’ll call my guy,” the woman said as she slammed the hood of the car down and pulled out her phone. Dean looked around. It was around 7 PM and getting dark. The road seemed deserted, he thought it had to be at least 15 minutes since he last saw a car drive by. “OK, yeah, thanks, see you soon,” the woman said into her phone. She hung up and turned her attention back to Dean. “I’m Y/N, by the way,” she smiled, offering her hand out for Dean to shake. He obliged.

“So, uh, you always pull over for random guys who are having car trouble?” He asked, walking over to stand next to Y/N who was leaning against Baby’s hood.

“Only for the cute ones,” she said with a wink. Dean smirked at her.

“Lucky day for me then, huh?”

“Lucky day for your car,” she said with an eyeroll. “My guy should be here in about 30 minutes, you’re really on the outskirts of town. What are you doing here, anyway? I’ve never seen you around before.”

“Oh, just workin’ a job. Nice little town you got, though. Great burgers.”

“If you think the burgers are great, you should try the pie.”

_Am I in heaven? No, seriously, Chuck, if you’re listening, did I die? This woman cannot be real_ , Dean thought to himself as he looked up at the sky and then back at Y/N, eyeing her up and down again, taking in her features a little more closely. She was probably the hottest woman he had ever seen. His eyes scanned her breasts again and he ran his tongue across his lips instinctively.

“Do you have road trouble with her often, or?” Y/N asked, snapping Dean out of his dirty thoughts yet again.

“Oh, no, she usually does pretty good. Guess I was just destined to run into you, huh?”

“Wow, you’re cheesy. It’s cute. Do you wanna wait in the car? It’s getting kind of chilly out here,” Y/N suggested innocently, but Dean was almost certain that innocence was not at play here. He would be right in his assumption, too. It had been months since Y/N had last had sex, mainly because the men in her town weren’t worth fucking, but also partly because the sexism she experienced at her job day-in and day-out really turned her off to most men. The fact that Dean ceased asking her questions after she called him out was enough to turn her on; usually the men she met would continue second-guessing her expert opinion. Plus, damn, _who looks like that?_ It certainly helped that Dean was unrealistically attractive.

“Oh, uh, sure,” Dean said, as he walked around to the passenger’s side door and opened it for her.

“Such a gentleman,” Y/N teased, as she crawled into the Impala. Dean shut the door and walked around to the driver’s side, slamming the door behind him as he got behind the wheel. Y/N stared at Dean’s profile as the two of them sat there in awkward silence. She was trying to figure out if the man in front of her was even a real person, because he was by far the hottest man she’d ever seen, and Dean was waiting for the right moment, the signal, to let him know that he hadn’t misunderstood anything and that Y/N wanted him as badly as he wanted her right now. Y/N bit her bottom lip as Dean looked over at her, his green eyes making contact with hers. He was staring at her hungrily, mentally undressing her, and he wasn’t being very subtle about it. Y/N looked around the car, drawing the tension out a little bit longer. “She’s so clean,” she said in awe; it wasn’t often that men kept their cars this clean.

“Damn right, she is,” Dean replied, his eyes set on her breasts yet again. He licked his lips as he thought about what they looked like underneath all the layers.

“You wanna make her dirty?”

**_She had the sightless eyes_ **

**_T_ _elling me no lies_ **

Y/N was straddling Dean’s lap within seconds and he was reaching for the hem of her shirt, tearing it off of her and then getting to work on the always-difficult task of unclasping a woman’s bra. Her breasts bounced slightly as Dean finally freed them and his hands immediately went to them, his demeanor much like that of a kid on Christmas morning who had just unwrapped exactly what he had been wanting all year. It had been too long since Dean had last had sex as well.

“Nah, ah, ah,” Y/N scolded, as she grabbed his wrists and pinned them by his sides, “you’ve been eyeing them since I showed up. I think I’m gonna make you wait a little longer before I let you touch.”

Dean bit back a moan as he watched her breasts rock back and forth, in sync with the rhythm of her grinding, the rough denim-on-denim feeling sending shivers through both of their bodies. Y/N felt a familiar wetness begin to dampen the fabric of her panties. Dean tried to busy his hands by gripping her thighs, but she grabbed them and placed them by his sides again. Y/N ripped Dean’s grease-covered tee off, exposing his chest and paused a moment to examine his peculiar tattoo. She traced her fingertips around it lightly causing Dean to shiver. Dean’s breath hitched in his throat as Y/N leaned her head in, her lips finding their way to the sweet spot on his neck. She kissed and sucked all the way up to where his jawline began; right where it met his earlobe. Dean let out a soft groan and Y/N moved on to unbuckling his belt and unzipping his jeans, making her way down to the car’s floorboard. She sat up on her knees as she pulled Dean’s jeans down, along with his boxers. His cock sprung up from them, and Y/N smiled devilishly as she saw his size. She took it in one hand and began to pump it slowly, watching Dean close his eyes and lay his head back, his mouth hanging slightly open as he held back moans. Y/N teased him relentlessly with her tongue, swirling it around the tip, licking stripes up his shaft, but never fully putting it all the way in her mouth.

“Please,” she heard Dean gasp. She looked up at him.

“Please what? What do you want me to do with your cock, Dean?” She questioned innocently.

“Fuck, please suck my cock, Y/N,” he panted, anticipation in his voice. Y/N fulfilled his request and took all of him in one swift motion, gagging as his cock hit the back of her throat. She bobbed her head up and down mercilessly while Dean kept moaning “fuck” under his breath. She didn’t stop until spit was leaking out of the sides of her mouth and running down her chin. She pulled her mouth off of Dean’s cock with a ‘pop’ and smiled at him sinfully. She wasn’t ready for him to cum just yet.

**_Knockin' me out with those American thighs_ **

**_Taking more than her share_ **

**_Had me fighting for air_ **

**_She told me to come but I was already there_ **

“My turn,” she purred, as she got up from the floorboard, taking off her shorts and underwear as she did so. She straddled Dean again, giving him absolutely no warning before guiding his cock into her dripping entrance.

“Fuuuck,” Dean moaned as he caught a glimpse of his cock covered in her slick, glistening in the moonlight. Y/N leaned forward, letting her breasts fall inches away from Dean’s face. He stared at them hungrily, hoping that he’d get permission to touch them soon. Y/N looked down at him and nodded, letting him know that he was okay to do so. Dean grabbed her breasts, kneading and pulling and gently pinching her nipples. She rode him harder, and he gripped one of her thighs to guide her movements as he placed one of her erect nipples in his mouth. Y/N threw her head back as Dean’s free hand moved to her clit, rubbing circles around it with his thumb as his cock hit the back of her walls. “You feel so good. Fuck,” Dean panted, “Fuck, I’m gonna cum.”

“Cum, then,” Y/N whispered in Dean’s ear, and not even a second later he was coming undone inside of her.

**_'Cause the walls start shaking_ **

**_The earth was quaking_ **

**_My mind was aching_ **

**_And we were making it and you_ **

**_Shook me all night long_ **

The Impala was rocking back and forth on her wheels now, and Dean was gripping on to Y/N’s thighs for dear life as he came in her, hard.

“Oh, fuck,” he moaned as Y/N stopped riding him, letting him fill her, kissing on his neck as he did so. She waited until she felt Dean’s cock stop twitching inside her before she slowly pulled off of him, his juices leaking out of her and onto the Impala’s front seat. The bright light of headlights and the sound of a honk caught the both of them off guard; the tow truck had arrived. Y/N chuckled under her breath as she put her shorts and shirt back on and Dean hurried to do the same. “You didn’t cum,” he said to her, his voice lined with concern.

“It’s only,” Y/N stopped to check the time on her phone, “8:15. I assume you’ll have your energy back by the time we get to the shop, no? You can take care of me then,” she said with a wink.

Dean raised his eyebrows at her in surprise. “Oh, hell yeah.”

**_Working double time_ **

**_On the seduction line_ **

**_She was one of a kind, she's just mine all mine_ **

“Oh, fuck, Dean,” Y/N moaned as she leaned back on her elbows and arched her back. The two of them were in Y/N’s office at the auto shop, Y/N up on her desk and Dean bent down at the end of it, his tongue working his way through her folds. Dean gripped the underside of her thighs and pushed them towards her, spreading her legs even further and making her dripping cunt more accessible to him. The taste of her was getting him hard again, but he wanted to see her cum before they went for another round. Dean slid two fingers into her pussy, pumping them in in out as his tongue circled her clit. The sound of her moaning his name made him pump his fingers faster, curling them at just the right moment, hitting her g-spot every time. “Oh, FUCK! Fuck, keep doing that,” she moaned loudly. It was in that moment that Dean was thankful that the tow guy had left, because, damn, she was loud, and all he wanted to do was make her scream. Dean continued doing what was asked of him, feeling her walls start to clench around his fingers.

“That’s right, cum for me,” he moaned into her sex, and she screamed as her orgasm shot through her. Dean continued pumping his fingers as she rode out her climax, until her walls relaxed around them and she was a panting, sweating, trembling mess lying on her desk. She caught her breath and gave Dean a teasing smile, as she slowly stood up, swaying on her feet a little. “You OK?” Dean asked, letting her steady herself on his shoulder. She took a deep breath and nodded.

**_Wanted no applause_ **

**_Just another course_ **

**_Made a meal out of me and came back for more_ **

**_Had to cool me down To take another round_ **

**_Now I'm back in the ring to take another swing_ **

“Oh, yeah. You’re ready to go again, I see,” she chuckled as she caught sight of Dean’s hard-on through his jeans. Dean nodded aggressively. “Alright then,” Y/N said, dropping to her knees and taking Dean’s jeans off for the second time that night. Dean inhaled sharply as he watched her rip her top off before she got to work sucking his cock again. It was much easier to see her in the light of the office than it was in the darkness of the Impala, and man, was she fucking hot. Dean held her hair back in his fist to keep it out of her face, but by no means was he controlling her movements. Everything she was doing, the rhythm of her head bobbing, the way her tongue was moving, her hand at the base of his shaft; it was all perfect and Dean felt no need to coach her, in fact, he just wanted to fuck her. To feel his cock inside her again. Dean took a deep breath and stood her up, catching her off guard. “What are you –”

“Your mouth feels good but your pussy feels better,” Dean explained, as he bent her over the desk. Y/N shuddered as her breasts came in contact with the cool surface of the desk and turned her head so she could see Dean over her shoulder. She felt her clit pulse as she watched him pull his shirt off again, his muscles flexing as he walked up behind her.

“Mm, it’s hot when you take control,” Y/N said with a wink, and Dean lined his cock up with her entrance, sliding in slowly, savoring every moment, as he was sure that he would never have sex like this ever again.

“Fuck, Y/N, you’re something else, you know that?” Dean groaned as he thrusted in and out of her slowly, his hands traveling from her sides down to her ass, gripping it so hard that he left white marks where his fingers were.

“Yeah, yeah, if you don’t shut up and _fuck me_ already,” Y/N replied sassily, and Dean obliged, his gentle thrusts turning to rough ones, the grunts and moans and gasps coming from both of them filling up the room. Dean gripped onto her hips, as he slammed into her, so close to reaching his climax for the second time that night.

**_'Cause the walls were shaking_ **

**_The earth was quaking_ **

**_My mind was aching_ **

**_And we were making it and you_ **

**_Shook me all night long_ **

The desk was squeaking as it rocked back and forth on its legs, unsure of how much more fucking it could handle. Dean’s thrusts were getting sloppier and Y/N could tell that he was close. She was still a bit sensitive from the way that Dean had made a meal out of her earlier, but the borderline animalistic noises that were escaping from Dean’s throat were making her want to cum again. She reached her hand down to her clit and began rubbing; she knew it wouldn’t take much for her to get there a second time.

“Fuck, that’s hot,” Dean groaned as he noticed what she was doing. He continued fucking her roughly, each thrust sloppier than the last. Y/N felt that familiar knot in her stomach begin to form, and after two or three more thrusts from Dean, the feeling of his cum filling her up for a second time that night made her come undone as well. Dean let himself collapse on top of her, his cock still twitching inside her. “Hey, uh, I know it’s too late to ask, but, you’re on the pill, right?” Dean asked between attempts to catch his breath.

Y/N chuckled. “You think I’d let you cum inside me twice if I wasn’t?”

“You are… that was… that was the best sex I’ve ever had,” Dean panted, as he stood up and pulled out of her.

“You’re not so bad yourself,” Y/N replied as she stood up as well, searching for her clothes that had been thrown about in various parts of her office. She looked up at the clock that was hanging above the office door. “It’s only 9:30… what do you say? Round three after I fix your car?”


End file.
